


The Five Times Hilda Kisses Claude, and the One Time She Doesn't

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Five/One fic, Fluff, Mentioned non-explicit smut, Over the Years, Pre and post ts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Five/One fic. Hilda and Claude as their relationship develops over the years.





	The Five Times Hilda Kisses Claude, and the One Time She Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably bad but im tired of rewriting it so here  
my twitter is @wrcassnessa  
this is dedicated to @junpeihatemail on twitter

The first time Hilda kisses Claude, it’s chaste and on the cheek. He doesn’t think too much about it, because it’s directly after their first fight together and he just knows she’s happy he didn’t make her do much.    
  
“Thanks for not making me get my clothes dirty,” She’d said, and then stood up on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on his cheek. Then she’d gone back to her dorm, and Claude had stood there for a couple seconds. It’s the first time since they’ve known each other that Hilda has been affectionate towards him. He’s just happy that his closest friend is finally getting closer to him, He doesn’t give it much more thought than that.    
  
The second time Hilda kisses Claude, it’s on accident. They’re speaking to each other in hushed tones, creating a scheme all their own. She turns her head at the same time he turns his, and their lips brush for just a moment. She smiles and calls him silly, and they laugh it off. They continue creating their next great scheme, only a means to their magnum opus of plans.    
  
But- he thinks a little bit more about it this time. Her lips were soft, just as he’d always expected them to be, and the thought of them kissing again plants a seed in his mind. He starts to think about the what ifs, what if they kissed again, what if they got into a relationship, what if she was thinking about it too?

He shook his head. Hilda loved to play with men, and he was probably just the same. The what ifs dissipated eventually, and he went back to his normal life.    
  
The third time Hilda kisses Claude, it’s teasing and full and happy. They’re lying on a blanket of hers, looking up at the stars on one of the many laws of Garreg Mach, and he’s telling her about his past.    
  
He explains how his father and mother acted, how they treated him and how he felt bad about wanting to get away. He explains how he didn’t have much growing up, and how he feels really out of place in a noble family. He feels out of place everywhere, actually. He’s worried that because he didn’t grow up a noble, and because he’s mixed, that he will never find a place he truly belong, let alone someone he truly belongs with. 

“Something of a romantic, are you?” She teases, and he blushes softly and turns to give her a look. He’s laid out on his back, his hands behind his head, whereas she’s sitting up on her knees. He flashes her a smile that’s probably more sad than he intended, and she feels her heart constrict. 

“I’ve always been reaching for the stars,” He doesn’t break their eye contact, because her beauty is only accented by the backdrop of the starry night behind her, and he wants to etch the memory into his mind forever. “I just never thought I’d actually get so close.” It’s a much more serious answer than he’d intended to give, but something about her makes him want to be honest. 

She looks back at him for several seconds, the same expression on her face that he’s always used to seeing her wear, and it comes to his mind that he knows her so much better now. They’re always talking, always spending time together, and he’s always noticing new things about her. 

“I was jealous of you, for a time,” He says, and the admission is warm. “You were always able to get people to do things for you that you didn’t want to, and you were still so smart even if you tried to hide it well.” 

His admission shocks her. She’s not sure how to react because of the fact that he knows that means he’d been observing her since day one and that thought...brings heat to her face. “Jealous? Of me? But I’m just lazy little Hilda.” He gives her a look, and smirks. 

“Yeah? And that’s why you’re the second best student in the Professor’s class, because you’re lazy little Hilda?” 

“How do you know I didn’t just trick Ignatz into doing my work for me?” 

“Because Ignatz is head over heels for Lysithea, meaning you can’t charm him into it. Also, Ignatz knows you and knows your ways. Good try, but you can’t outscheme a schemer.” He chuckles, and she smiles at the noise. His happy laugh and warm smile are so inviting, and she could just…

She kisses him, leaning her face down to meet his. Having had his eyes closed, he doesn’t know what’s happening until her lips slot against his own, and he gives her a wide look. But he kisses her back, his hands coming up to touch her face gently. She pulls back, and smirks at him. 

“Can’t I?” 

The fourth time she kisses him is desperate and messy and they’re both stained with tears. It’s directly after a battle, and she’d seen him nearly impaled with one of their enemy’s spears, and everything in her had *stopped*. Her breath had stilled in her lungs and she felt like her heart was in her throat. Her body had moved before she had even thought about it, and she’d hit the spear wielder so hard she’d nearly tossed the axe out of her hand. 

He thanks her with a wink, as if he had no idea how much danger he’d been in and it was just another battle. It somewhat infuriates her, but there’s a war to fight and she’ll have time for him later. 

They win the battle, and he turns to give her one of his trademark smiles, and goddess,  _ goddess  _ has he changed in the past five years. His beard is one of her favorite new additions, and it compliments his face so well now that he’s had time to grow into his own. Amidst all the thoughts of him, she thinks of how she could’ve lost him, and how he was so nonchalant about that fact. 

Tears well up in her eyes as she runs to him, and he drops Failnaught and stretches his arms out in anticipation and when she reaches him, she jumps into them fully. Their lips lock and it’s messy and she’s crying and she’s holding as tight to him as she possibly can. 

He’s holding her up with his hands locked together under her helped in part by the fact that her legs are possessively interlaced around his waist. 

“I love you,” She says as she pulls away, because it’s true and because they could die at any minute and she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if either of them did and he didn’t know. “Don’t ever put yourself in danger like that again, or I’ll be mad at you.” 

“Mmm, we can’t have that.” He breathes against her neck, her face buried in his shoulder. “‘Hell hath no fury like a Goneril mad’, or something like that.” 

“You’re lucky I like you.” 

“Aww, you like me? I thought you loved me. Has it changed so quickly?” 

“Yeah, sadly, I hate you now.” 

“Ooo, tragic. I can tell by the way you’re holding onto me like your life depends on it. Really feeling the hate.”

Despite his teasing, her smile is full and warm. There’s no place Hilda would rather be than his arms. 

The fifth time she kisses him it’s passionate and heated and at the rate he’s taking her clothes off he’s wanted her just as long as she’s wanted him. He’d touched her a lot over their years together- arms around her shoulders, comforting grips of her hand, warm hugs. But the way he’s touching her now is completely different, it’s desperate and dirty yet so gentle and soft. 

A hand down her thigh elicits an unrestrained noise from her, a noise she didn’t know she was capable of making until he’d touched her. His other hand, calloused from years and years of pulling back a bowstring, feel so full of love when they cup her cheek while he’s inside of her. 

The night flies with him, and she remembers clearly the feeling of falling asleep in his arms. 

The sixth time they kiss, it isn’t because she kisses him. She wakes up the next morning to find her head resting just below Claude’s. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He whispers when he feels her stir. She stretches lightly, not truly wanting to move from where she is. Minutes of comfortable silence pass between them were they just enjoy each other’s company. She turns up to press a kiss against his neck, and he pulls her ever so slightly up. Just enough to be able to properly kiss her without moving the two of them too much. 

Claude yawns happily as they pull away. “Will you marry me, Hilda?” He asks in typical Claude fashion. Somehow, she doesn’t feel surprised, because it’s just so very them to lazily ask the other to marry them. 

“Mmm. What do I gain from it?” 

“My unending affection and adoration. Also, a cool ring.”

“I’ll agree, but only for the ring.” 

“I’d expect nothing less.” Several seconds pass. “I love you, Hilda.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” 

He falls back asleep before she does, and she thinks briefly about their life together, forever. Introducing herself as Hilda von Riegan actually sounds pretty nice, now that she thinks about it. 

Sleep takes her, and Hilda in content to sort out all the semantics of noble marriage later. For now, she will just enjoy her lover’s arms. 


End file.
